A Change Of Plans
by DancingNinjaTunaplant
Summary: Luka Megurine is the new Vocaloid around. But what will everyone think when they find out she's a spy from...  I'm not good at this Summary stuff.  Luka/Gakupo Rated T for future chapters.
1. Meet Luka

**A/N: While I was digging though endless writing files I have on my computer, I stumbled across this one. And I was like "Hey, this might be decent enough to post!"**

**So enjoy the crappyness (is that a word?) that is my writing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, I'd be _a lot_ wealthier. **

* * *

><p>A man clad in black, very similar to the office around him, picked up a phone on his desk. "03, please report to my office."<p>

The automatic door to his office soon opened, and a woman with pink hair and black glasses stepped inside. She wore brown dress pants and a brown blazer with a black shirt underneath. She held a clipboard close to her chest, as if she was hiding what was on it.

"03, it's a pleasure to see you again," the man purred.

"Likewise, sir," was all 03 said in response.

"May I see that clipboard?" the man asked silkily, holding out a hand.

03 didn't hesitate to offer it.

The man took it and flipped through the paper attached to it. It seemed to be all reports on Krypton's recent robot models, or poll results. He stopped at a small yellow folder in the middle with the word 'Classified' stamped on it. The man opened it, and smiled at its contents. "Well done, 03."

"My pleasure, sir," 03 said with a bow.

"You are dismi-" The man stopped himself. _These files…_

"Is there a problem, sir?"

The man grinned, almost evilly. "03, I would like you to go undercover…"

**xxxXoOoXxxx**

Kamui Gakupo was in the Vocaloid mansion kitchen, watching Miku cook something that reeked of many things. Mostly leeks.

"And then you add some salt," Miku explained to an overly bored Gakupo. She dumped at least a cup of salt into the large pot. She continued to add many more things.

Gakupo glanced at the clock. Miku had been at this for about an hour. Her cooking could be tasty, but give her time and she would make something like… Gakupo looked back at the pot. It was bubbling and green. He was caught up in observing the odd soup, watching many things float in it; he was slightly surprised when a spoon was thrust at his face.

"Try it!" Miku said with a grin. Waving the wooden spoon in front of his face, she cooed, "I know you'll like it~"

Gakupo opened his mouth to respond, when the spoon was thrust into his mouth. He resisted the urge to spit it back out, and swallowed it.

"Well?" Miku asked.

"I'll be honest," Gakupo huffed, trying not to hurl at the aftertaste. "I wouldn't try feeding that to the others if I were you."

"Darn." The girl's teal eyes darkened with disappointment. They lit up when a girl with pink twin 'drills' on her head skipped into the kitchen.

"What'cha making, Miku? It smells yummy!" Teto squealed, her shoes squeaking on the tiles.

Gakupo watched as Miku offered the girl the concoction, and she slurped it down. Teto quickly asked for seconds, then thirds.

With an inward chuckle, he walked out into the living room. Rin, Len, and Piko were playing some card game. Meiko was sitting on one of the three couches, channel surfing. Lilly was leaning on the couch wearing a bored expression, her chin resting in her hands. And Kaito sat on the far side of the couch, eating ice-cream.

"Gakupo!" Rin yelled. "Say that I'll win!"

"You'll win," Gakupo said with shrug.

"HA!" Rin pointed at Len and drew a card from a deck of cards.

"That's not fair, Rin!" Len whined. "You told him to say that."

Piko just smirked. "You're just bad at playing this, Len."

"H-hey!" Len shouted. "Meiko, say that I'll win!"

"Piko will win," Meiko said, her expression not changing.

Piko drew a card, ignoring Len's protests.

And Gakupo turned to walk away, not bothering to ask what they were playing.

There was a knock at the door, and Rin and Len suddenly raced past him. "I've got it!"

Rin pushed Len aside and opened the door. She frowned and slammed it, walking away. "She wasn't the mailman."

"That was rude, Rin," Gakupo sighed. He strode over to the door and opened it. He opened his mouth she speak a greeting, but his voice was caught in his throat as caught sight of the woman at the door.

She had long salmon colored hair, and beautiful aquamarine eyes with long eyelashes. She wore an odd golden and brown outfit, and gold and brown headphones.

Gakupo thought she looked utterly beautiful.

"Hello, my name is Megurine Luka. Is this the Vocaloid Residence?" She asked calmly, despite the fact the door had been slammed in her face just moments ago.

Gakupo snapped out of his small daze and nodded. "Yes, it is. I'm Gakupo. Kamui Gakupo."

Luka laughed softly. "What an interesting name."

He simply shrugged. "You have a pretty interesting name yourself. Is it English?"

"Maybe," was all Luka said in response.

"Gakupo, who are you talking to? Is it the mailman?" Rin asked, walking towards Gakupo with an orange in hand.

Gakupo turned towards Rin, gesturing towards Luka. "This is Megurine Lu-" Gakupo cut himself off with a gasp, then whirled around to face Luka again. "You're the new Vocaloid! From Crypton!"

Luka raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yes?"

"Nice," Rin laughed, punching Gakupo's back.

**xxxXoOoXxxx**

At dinner that night, everyone was induced to Luka. And she was showered with questions.

"What's your character item?"

"Is your favorite food Ice Cream too?"

"I love you hair color. Is it natural?"

"Are you single?"

"Can you play card games?"

"Why weren't you the mailman?"

Gakupo chuckled as he watched Luka's expression change from surprise, to confusion.

"Ah…" Luka stared, but the other's continued to ask questions like a storm.

Meiko stood up, clearly annoyed. "QUIET!"

Everyone quickly shut their mouths.

"Good," Meiko huffed, looking quite pleased with herself. "Now, let Luka answer your questions one at a time. Unless you want for me to show you how _flexible_ you are?"

And Luka answered all of their questions, one at a time.

**xxxXoOoXxxx**

Gakupo opened the door to Luka's room. He had just finished the tour of the Vocaloid mansion, and Luka's room was the stopping point. "And this is your room."

Luka nodded slowly, stepping to the room. It was currently very plain; the walls were white, the carpet was white, the bed sheets were white, even the curtains were white!

"Well, good night I guess," Gakupo sighed, closing the door to Luka's room.

"Gakupo, wait," Luka called through the closed door, and then she opened it. She quickly hugged him, before returning to her snowy white room. "Thank you, Gakupo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo... What do you people think? Who is 03? Why did Luka hug Gakupo? AND WHY IS MEIKO SO VIOLENT?**

**Pfft. I can't write decent threats to save my life. **


	2. A Deadly Breakfast and Some Mario Kart

**A/N: Slooooooow updates. I'm a failure.**

**PIKO NEEDS MORE LOVE. Nuff said.**

**Please forgive me for mocking Miku's cooking. I truly think the Leek Frea- I mean, the beautiful, wonderful, not-at-all-obsessed-with-leeks diva might not be very good at cooking. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to some person in Japan, and seeing that I live in America, there is no way that I could possbliy own something so wonderful. **

* * *

><p>Luka was debating whether she should eat the food Miku put in front of her or not.<p>

"They're waffles!" Miku had squealed.

And they looked like anything _but_ waffles. The only hint that they might be waffles was the artificial maple syrup that was dripping off of her plate.

She didn't want to be rude and not eat it (the teal haired girl was watching her intently), so she took a brave bite…

And she wished she hadn't.

After swallowing the 'food' hesitantly, she gave Miku the best smile she could muster. "They're delicious!"

Miku instantly whirled around and pointed at Gakupo. "See? People like my cooking!"

He only chuckled in response, shaking his head and returning lazily to his newspaper.

Gakupo. He was the one she was after. Luka couldn't help but wonder why? He didn't seem like a threat. He didn't deserve to die. Her master was so harsh. Why couldn't she…

"Luka! Luka, Luka, Luka, Luka!" Rin was madly waving an orange in front of Luka's face. "LUKA! You're killing that napkin!"

Luka blinked in surprise. "Napkin…?"

Rin was now sobbing into her hands. "You killed… Killed that… Poor…. Napkin…" Rin whimpered in-between sobs.

Luka looked down at her hands. Yes, Rin was right. She had managed to tear a cloth napkin into pieces. "Oh."

Miku was now patting Rin's back. "It's okay, Rin. It'll be alright."

Kaito suddenly burst into the kitchen. "MY ICE-CREAM! OH, CRAP! MEIKO, DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Meiko, who was pulling a carton of ice-cream out of the fridge. "Dude, how did you-?"

"GIVE IT TO MEEEEEE!" Kaito shrieked, charging at Meiko.

"Rin! Where are the Road Roller keys? I can't find them!" Len called, poking his head through the door of the kitchen. "I checked everywhere. Even in Meiko's sake, but I'm not too sure why I did that."

"Did you check in the Road Roller's ignition? I think you left them there last time," Rin supplied, the napkin's 'death' apparently forgotten.

"Hold it right there, you touched my sake?" Meiko said with a scowl, releasing Kaito from the headlock she had him in. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Meiko, don't kill me!" Len squealed, dashing out of the kitchen with Meiko hot on his tail.

"ASJDFESOFN! MY USB IS STUCK UNDER THE COUCH AGAIN!" Piko screamed from the living room.

Miku rushed to his aid. Almost immediately after she had walked into the room, she squealed, "H-HELP! MY PIGTAILS ARE STUCK UNDER PIKO'S USB AGAIN!"

"How did you manage to do that?" Rin laughed, walking out of the kitchen. She had keys in one hand (presumably the Road Roller's), and three oranges balanced in the palm of her other.

"This is insane," Luka mumbled.

"This is average," Gakupo laughed.

Luka raised an eyebrow.

"For us, anyway," Gakupo huffed.

**xxxXoOoXxxx**

Gakupo didn't know how he got in this mess. Miku had somehow convinced him to come shopping with Luka, Rin, and herself. It had barley been fifteen minutes, and Gakupo was already carrying five bags.

Miku pointed franticly to some Home Décor shop. "Luka! You should get something in there to redo your room!"

"I like my room the way it is. I don't need to change it," Luka said with a shrug.

"Yes you do!" Miku huffed with a small pout, tugging on Luka's arm. "Pweety pwease? "

"Come on, Luka. Miku will bug you about it for hours if you don't," Rin laughed, punching Luka's arm.

Luka looked uncertain, but she hesitantly followed Rin and Miku into the store.

"Luka! This would be great! It matches your eyes!" Miku squealed, thrusting a teal curtain at Luka.

"Hey, Luka. You should get this orange print," Rin suggested, pulling another curtain off of a rack (along with the rack itself).

"How about pink curtains? They would look fantastic!" Miku put forward, tossing more curtains at Luka.

Luka only blinked and removed the curtains off of her. "Er..."

"Luka, you should get this!" Miku squealed, holding up a brown curtain proudly. On it was small, golden swirls.

Luka nodded hesitantly.

"Aw, darn," Rin blew, carelessly dropping another curtain.

"Now we've got the curtains covered. How about… Sheets next? You need those," Miku said, pulling a black set of sheets off of a shelf. "Black would look nice."

"Nah. I think yellow would look better," Rin huffed, grabbing a bag of yellow sheets out of someone's unattended cart.

"No, yellow is too flashy. I think black would look nicer," Miku suggested.

"Yellow is better," Rin growled, sounding more like a rabid dog than a human.

"Black is better," Miku declared.

"Yellow."

"Black.

"Yellow!"

"Black!"

"YELLOW!"

"BLACK!"

"Does Luka get a say in this?" Gakupo mused.

"Apparently not," Luka sighed, dragging a small set of brown sheets off of a clearance table.

**xxxXoOoXxxx**

Gakupo released Miku and Rin's shopping bags at the front door. He was more than thankful that Luka carried her own bags.

"LEN! I BOUGHT A MOVIE!" Rin shouted into the house as she stomped in.

"Sweet! What is it called?" Len asked, appearing at the top of the steps that led to the Vocaloid's rooms.

"I dunno. It looked interesting though," Rin sang, walking away. "I'm going to go put it in the DVD player."

"It had an orange cover," Miku whispered loudly.

"Ah," Len said with a nod, jumping down the stairs. "That explains it."

"OH SNAP! The DVD player _ate_ my hand!" Rin screamed.

Len and Miku exchanged a quick look of amusement, and then rushed off to where Rin had screamed.

"How is that possible?" Luka asked from behind Gakupo.

"Eh, it's Rin we're talking about here," Gakupo said with a shrug.

Luka only let out a small laugh. Then her cellphone started to ring. After checking the caller ID, she asked, "May I take this call?"

Gakupo nodded and wandered over to where Miku and Len were trying to pull Rin's hand out of the DVD player.

"Let's try again," Miku huffed, vainly trying to push her bangs out of her face. "One, two, three… PULL!"

"OW!" Rin shouted as her hand remained stuck in the small slot.

"Do you three need help?" Gakupo asked.

Len nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes!"

He grabbed Rin's wrist, while Miku and Len clutched her shoulders. "We're all going to pull on three, and that means you too, Rin," Gakupo said. "One, two, three!"

And Rin's hand flew out of the DVD player.

"Ow," Rin whimpered, rubbing her hand.

"You're welcome," Len huffed in annoyance. "Are we still watching the movie?"

"No," Rin snarled with a glare at the electronical device that had engrossed her hand just minutes before. "I'm mad at that… _Thing_."

"Ah. Want to play on the Wii then?" Len asked.

"Sure," Rin replied with an approving nod.

"I'd like to play too!" Teto squealed, coming almost literally out of nowhere.

"Me three," Miku piped.

As the three Vocaloids and the young (well, that's what Teto claimed, anyway) UTAU walked away, the room became quiet.

Gakupo basked in the silence. It wasn't usually this quiet during the day, anywhere in the house.

A frustrated scream and the sound of something breaking split though the quietness of the room. It was followed by a '_thump_'.

Gakupo instantly raced up the stairs that led to the rooms. He heard it come from there. He raced past Meiko's room, Kaito's, Piko's, Leon's, Rin's, Len's, and Luka's…

He froze. Muffled sobs and hiccups echoed out of the door.

Knocking on the door, he asked, "Luka? Luka, are you okay?"

"Rns," was her muffled reply.

Gakupo could only assume that was a 'yes'. "Luka, you don't sound okay."

"I-I'm fine," she snapped in a clearer, more defiant voice.

"Can I come in?" Gakupo asked slowly.

Luka was silent for a moment. "…I-If you really want t-to."

Gakupo turned the nob and opened the door. He nearly stepped on Luka's cellphone, which had a long crack on its screen.

Luka was sitting on her bed, curled up in a ball and staring blankly at the white celling of her room. Her eyes had a slight red tinge to them. Drying tears stained her cheeks.

"Luka…" Gakupo trailed off. He wasn't too sure how to comfort her. Yes, she had stopped crying, but she was clearly still upset.

Luka looked shocked when she noticed him. She looked at him like he was a walking corpse. Then she suddenly launched herself off of her bed and clung to him, tears streaming out of her eyes again.

Gakupo hesitantly hugged her back, not sure why she hugged him so randomly. "Er… Luka?"

Luka sobbing stopped, and it was quiet. She buried her head into Gakupo's shirt. "Gakupo, I need to tell you something. I-"

"LUKA, WANT TO PLAY WII-" Rin froze when she saw the two hugging. Then she laughed. "Oh, ho ho. I guess not. I'll leave you two alone~"

Luka broke away from Gakupo as Rin raced away, her face bright red. "Sorry."

"It was just a hug, no big deal," Gakupo laughed nervously. "Wii?"

"Sure," Luka replied, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

As they played Mario Kart, Gakupo couldn't help but wonder what Luka was going to tell him.

**xxxXoOoXxxx**

03 closed her laptop and silently slunk out of her room. She snuck into the yard and under an orange tree. She opened her laptop and opened a program similar to 'Skype'. She no longer had a cellphone, so she had to communicate this way.

A man dressed in black appeared on the screen. "03, how did it go?"

"Fantastic, sir," 03 replied. "Gakpoid tends to become nervous around 'Luka'."

The man nodded in approval. "Good, good. And Kaito…?"

"Does not know Akaito. I have asked him, and he said he 'doesn't know who the popsicle I'm talking about'," 03 explained.

"Fantastic, 03," the man praised, clasping his hands together. "Keep up the good work."

And the screen went black.

03 closed her laptop and let the tears fall. "I'm sorry, Gakpoid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The lack of anything romantic in this chapter makes me want to go cry in a corner.**

**I wonder who Luka was talking to...? And what does Akaito have to do with of all of this...? **

**Pfft. Mario Kart is amazing. Mario Kart + WiFi is even more amazing. Mario Kart + WiFi + My Mii is epic.**

**Ah... I'm going to go play Mario Kart now.**


	3. Speak of Krypton plus Organic Markets

**A/N: ARGHHHH. I tottally forgot about this! -headdeskheaddeskheaddesk-**

**Sorry peoples, I'm a fail, I know. This chapter was a quick one, so forgive the lameness. I _promise_ the next one will be better. **

**Disclaimer: Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean~ (In other words: I don't own Vocaloid.)**

* * *

><p>Gakupo inhaled the fresh air of the kitchen. Miku wasn't awake yet, and there was no horrible smell lurking invisibly in the large room.<p>

Stretching lazily, he plopped down in one of the chairs that were placed neatly around the bar.

"Gakupo?" A feminine voice asked.

Gakupo turned. Luka was standing in the doorway, frowning slightly. "Oh, good morning, Luka."

Luka sighed, "Good morning, Gakpoid."

"E-eh?" was all Gakupo could muster. No one called him _that_. "W-what?

Luka only blinked in surprise. "I said good morning, and that I was going to make breakfast today. Do you think Miku will mind?"

Gakupo cleared his throat. He must have been hearing things. "No, I'm sure she won't. If your cooking is any better than hers, I'm sure no one will order Chinese take-out for breakfast again."

Luka only chuckled. "My cooking probably won't be all that fantastic either, but I thought I'd try."

And it was simple as that. Gakupo watched her cook intently, and to his surprise, she seemed pretty good at it. She'd flip the pancakes dramatically, and then toss eggs on to plates using a spatula. She was very interesting to watch.

"Whoa! When'd Miku die her hair pink?" Len asked in awe, suddenly appearing behind Gakupo.

"That's Luka, idiot," Rin huffed, tugging on Len's ear in annoyance.

"Wow, Miku!" Piko exclaimed, racing in the kitchen. "You dyed you hair pink and you're making pancakes that look like actual pancakes? I think the world is starting to turn backwards! Everyone, under the table!"

Miki plodded into the kitchen, yawning. "I think that's Luka."

Piko was huddled in a ball, under the dining table. "I don't care!" he cried, his voice muffled by his black pants. "I'm staying under here!"

Miku then skipped into the kitchen. "You guys already ordered food? What did 'cha get?"

"ADFDFOVND! THERE'S TWO MIKUS!" Piko screamed, running out of the kitchen faster than he had entered.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Len yelled after him, fleeing from the 'second Miku'.

Miku looked baffled. "What just…?"

"I'll go knock some sense into them," Rin muttered, stomping out of the kitchen. "And if you see any blood stains on the carpet, just know it wasn't me."

Gakupo watched a Miki and Miku chased after Rin, protesting that she didn't hurt the younger boys.

"Done," Luka huffed. Many plates of a delicious looking breakfast were set on the counter.

"That food looks delicious! Are you sure it isn't fake?" Gakupo joked.

"That would've taken me longer," Luka laughed.

Everyone was quickly attracted back to the kitchen when Rin noticed the food (while dragging Len and Piko somewhere unknown at the time) and screamed, "HEY, TODAY'S BREAKFAST ACTUALLY LOOKS EDIBLE!"

Luka looked very proud of herself when everyone scarfed down their food in a matter of seconds.

"I demand seconds," Meiko declared, thrusting her plate at Luka.

Luka put her hands up defensively. "I'm out of the proper ingredients. Sorry."

Meiko gave Luka a 'you're dead if you don't' look.

"I meant to say, Gakupo was going to take me to the grocery store so I could get more! Right, Gakupo?" Luka looked at him pleadingly.

Gakupo nodded, standing up. "Don't worry Meiko. We'll be back soon."

Gakupo grabbed Luka's wrist and rushed out of the kitchen as Meiko screamed threats behind them.

**xxxXoOoXxxx**

Luka wanted to hug him. Heck, she'd kiss him if he'd let her! The man saved her from a possible life-or-death situation. She wasn't too sure what all Meiko could do, but Luka was positive the brunette could break bones as easily as she could break a toothpick.

Gakupo cleared his throat as he pulled to a stop at a red light. "So, where would you like to go? There's some organic market not far from here. Or we can go a bit further up the road to that huge store. I forget what it's called now…"

"You clear your throat a lot," Luka observed.

Gakupo cleared his throat again. "E-er, it's a small habit."

Luka only laughed. "As for the huge store, I believe it's called Krypton Foods."

"Krypton," Gakupo scoffed, pushing on the gas pedal. "They're such a rip-off of Crypton."

"How so?" Luka asked, trying to edge the defensiveness out of her voice.

"Eh. They think they're such hot-shots, making so many branches of idiotic stores. 'Krypton Electronics' has to be the worst," Gakupo ranted. "Those snobs seem to be up classing Crypton purposefully."

Luka frowned. "That's not their goal, even though it may seem like it."

Gakupo glanced at her, and then turned his eyes back to the road in front of him. "How do you know?"

"I… Just think you're being a bit to critical," Luka snorted.

Gakupo didn't say anything, but he frowned. It was clear that he didn't like Krypton.

Luka put her hand over the hand Gakupo wasn't using to control the car. "Sorry."

Gakupo jumped, causing the car to swerve slightly and nearly hit a car to their right. The other car honked loudly. "I-it's fine."

Luka bit her lip, and hoping Gakupo wouldn't swerve again and hit something, she intertwined her fingers with his. "Let's go to that organic market thing, okay?"

Gakupo nodded, this time not almost killing both of them.

**xxxXoOoXxxx**

"We're home!" Luka called into the house, kicking off her shoes. She had grocery bags on either arm, and all of them were full.

There was no answer.

"Well that's weird," Gakupo muttered, closing the door behind them. "I don't hear anything."

As Luka was carrying the bags to the kitchen, she noticed a note poorly taped onto the dark TV. "Hey, Gakupo? There's a note on the TV, can you read it?"

"Sure," Gakupo replied, stepping in front of the TV and removing the note.

"What does it say?" Luka asked, setting the bags on the kitchen counter.

"I was supposed to read it out loud?" Gakupo asked, sounding bewildered.

Luka was going to snap an insult back, but she held her tongue. Instead, she sighed, "Yes, please do so, Gakupo."

"Okay, okay. It says, _'Dear Pink and Purple'_," Gakupo started. "Does that mean us?"

"I'm sure it does," Luka laughed, putting various food items away.

"'_Something has come up at Crypton headquarters and we had to leave. We'll be gone for about four days, a week max. It's no problem that you two can't come; since all of us went, we have more than plenty of representatives,'_" Gakupo read. "_'We would have contacted you, but since Pink broke her cellphone, and Purple forgot his, we couldn't. We're very sorry._

_-Miku __**AND MEIKO**_

_P.S. Enjoy your time together!'_"

Luka felt her face grow hot. She wans't sure if she could... "I-I should've gotten a new cellphone as soon as mine broke."

"It's not your fault," Gakupo laughed, entering the kitchen. "I wonder if Pink and Purple are Meiko's new nicknames for us."

"I thought it was Dead and Meat," Luka laughed, placing the now empty shopping bags onto a rack she hung them on. "I seriously thought that's what we were going to be if we'd be if I didn't make Meiko some more food. That pig."

Gakupo started to snort in the similar fashion a pig would, scrunching up his face. "Look at me, I'm Meiko~!"

Luka laughed. "What happened to that mature Gakupo I know?"

The man instantly stopped, clearing his throat. "Out the window, but he's back."

Luka only laughed.

**xxxXoOoXxxx**

Luka was chasing Gakupo, throwing various pillows from the couches at him.

"That came out wrong, I swear!" Gakupo shouted, covering his head to protect himself from the bombarding of pillows he was receiving. "I said I was sorry!"

Luka nailed his head with another pillow. "Well, you should think twice before opening your mouth!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gakupo wailed.

Luka refused to listen, throwing more pillows at him. "You shouldn't have noticed, you pervert!"

"I didn't mean it like that; I was only stating the truth!" Gakupo whined. "Your chest did look a bit bigger and bouncier when you wore that apron! It's the squid print's fault, not mine!"

But that comment simply made matters worse for him; Luka started to hit him excessively with the roller pin that was in her unoccupied hand.

**xxxXoOoXxxx**

03 sighed inwardly at the home phone. She was having a one-sided conversation with a very annoying, amusing, stuck-up, absolutely adorable, and all around horrible man. But he was her little brother, so she had to love him anyway.

He was babbling endlessly. _"So, then I pulled out a gun, right? The guy screams-mind you, it wasn't very manly-and starts to call the cops. I'm trying to tell him it's a paint ball gun and that I needed to get through so I could meet Gumiya, but he insisted on calling the police. So the cops get there, right? The guy says I have a gun. So the cops give me a pat down, shoot my water gun a couple of times, and then let me go. And then the guy starts cussing at me! I decided if that's the game he wanted to play, I'd play it. So I turn around and say, 'Well you're a-'"_

"Luki," 03 sighed. "I really appreciate you telling me about your day, but could you please get to the part where the boss spoke to you…?"

"_Don't interrupt me!"_ Luki shouted on the other line. Then he sighed, _"Alright, for you. He said you'd better take care of Gakupo soon before you-know-who gets to him."_

03 took a sharp intake of breath. "D-do I have to? I mean… That's a bit harsh, taking him away from his family so suddenly… I'm sure it would hurt them all… And-"

"_Hey, I've got to go,"_ Luki shouted over a loud banging noise. _"Someone's knocking at my door. Bet it's Gumiya and Mikuo. Call you later!"_

The line dropped and 03 felt tears start to sting her eyes. "…I think I might love him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I shall give cookies to whoever can guess who 03 is first. **

**Fail, fail, fail. The next chapter will be well thought out, for this one was not. **

**I'm going to go to bed now, for it is late. Good night.**


End file.
